Não quero sua estúpida pulseira!
by Capanema
Summary: -Não quero sua estúpida pulseira, Scorpius!


Eu estava imóvel olhando o amor da minha vida descer as escadas na companhia de Luke Cahill.

Ela estava magnífica; usava um vestido de festa tomara-que-caia branco, que se estendia até o chão. Era vista somente a ponta de seus sapatos prateados, que acompanhavam em perfeita harmonia os passos do seu companheiro. Seu lindo cabelo ruivo usualmente bagunçado estava combinado em cachos perfeitos enrolados em um coque gracioso. Seus brincos de diamantes e seu colar de pérolas mostravam como a sua família, antes praticamente pobre, tinha dado a volta por cima. Em poucas palavras, Rosalie Weasley estava absolutamente perfeita.

Olhei para a minha parceira, Ella Moodson. Ela era com certeza bonita, seu cabelo loiro perfeitamente alisado e seus olhos azuis profundos. Eu era vítima de olhares de inveja, e Ella de olhares safados. Seu vestido tinha um decote perto do seio, e era incrivelmente curto. Uma meia fina e um sapato preto (assim como o seu vestido) se destacavam também. A meia por possuir dois laços desenhados, e os sapatos por terem um salto incrivelmente alto. Muitas pessoas a julgavam como a menina perfeita de Hogwarts, por sua aparência e por ser alguém extremamente "fácil". Mas a minha menina perfeita estava dançando com o menino errado, que deslizava pelo salão feliz com sua companhia.

Suspirei e me levantei do banco onde estava sentado, estendendo a mão para Ella. A garota imediatamente se levantou e enrolou seu braço no meu, indo para a pista de dança. Ella dançava animadamente ao som de Esther Loome, sua banda favorita. A vocalista era ninguém mais ninguém menos que sua mãe.

Espiei furtivamente Rosalie. Ela parecia se divertir muito dançando com Luke, até que ele se retirou prometendo voltar com ponche. Ela se sentou no banco que eu estivera antes, esperando pelo seu parceiro de dança.

-Já volto – disse para Ella, fazendo-a erguer uma sobrancelha.

-Aonde vai? – perguntou ela.

-Vou buscar um pouco de ponche para nós.

A resposta pareceu satisfazer a garota, que deu um sorriso maroto e continuou a dançar. E me esquivei de todos os pares na pista, procurando por Luke.

Encontrei-o bem debaixo de uma grande faixa que dizia "Baile Anual do Ministério da Magia", que estava sendo realizado no salão de Hogwarts. Ele realmente colocava ponche, e corri em sua direção.

-Hey, Luke – disse, fazendo-o virar para mim com um típico sorriso de um lufa-lufano – Preciso falar com você.

-O que foi, Scorpius?

-Por que veio ao baile com Rose? – perguntei, a raiva em minha voz um pouco visível.

Ele deu de ombros – Acho ela bem legal. Você não?

-Pensei que estivesse namorando Silena.

Seu sorriso desapareceu, sendo substituído por um olhar de ódio.

-Silena não é minha dona. Eu posso vir acompanhado de quem quiser.

-Ela passou a noite chorando no banheiro, sozinha.

-Ela vai superar.

-Que tipo de namorado é você? – gritei, fazendo metade das pessoas se virarem para mim – Abandona sua namorada para vir com uma garota mais _interessante?_

Luke jogou os copos que estavam em suas mãos no chão, estilhaçando-os. Rose veio correndo e perguntou, seu rosto estampado de medo e preocupação:

-O que está acontecendo aqui? Luke, você está maluco?

-Sim, estou! – gritou ele. A essa altura, a música já tinha parado e o salão inteiro nos observava. Os gritos de Luke ecoavam por todo o local – Estou louco, por ter te convidado para vir hoje! Estou louco, por ter sequer vindo aqui!

-Luke, eu não... – começou Rose, seus olhos marejados.

-Chega Rosalie! Eu vou para a sala comunal, e sugiro que faça o mesmo!

Luke se retirou com passos pesados. Rose se virou para mim, e eu não sabia se ficava com dó ou com medo.

-Por que, Scorpius? – perguntou ela, entre soluços – A minha noite estava perfeita, e por que tinha que vir aqui atrapalhar tudo? Por quê?

Ela saiu correndo, e um murmúrio começou a se formar novamente. Logo a música havia recomeçado e as pessoas dançavam normalmente, mas os olhares das pessoas me diziam que esse assunto não ia ser esquecido facilmente.

-Rose! – gritei pela milésima vez, tentando encontrar a garota. Acabei desistindo e saindo do castelo, para poder tomar um pouco de ar nos jardins. Lá, encontrei Rosalie murchando e abrindo uma rosa. Aproximei-me um pouco, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa ela se levantou violentamente e sacou a varinha.

-Sabe há quanto tempo eu ansiava por essa noite? – gritou Rose, soluçando – Dois meses! E quando finalmente chega, um sonserino idiota estraga tudo! Por que, Scorpius? _Por quê?_

-Eu queria te entregar uma coisa – disse. Rose começou a abaixar a varinha, o que me fez me sentir mais confortável para me aproximar. Tirei do bolso do meu paletó uma pulseira de ouro maciço, em formato de cobra. Nela, estava gravado o nome Rosalie Granger Weasley. Rose olhou para ela com desprezo e cuspiu:

-Não quero sua estúpida pulseira, Scorpius! Você destrói a melhor noite da minha vida e me oferece uma pulseira em troca dela?

-Bem, sim.

-Não adianta! - gritou ela. Seus olhos estavam inchados, e seu rosto inteiro estava vermelho – Essa pulseira não vai voltar no tempo!

-Não, realmente ela não vai concertar o que eu fiz – disse – Mas eu quero que você fique com ela mesmo assim, porque ela é uma lembrança desse dia.

-Mas eu não quero lembrar o que você fez! Scorpius, você me humilhou na frente de toda a comunidade bruxa!

-Bem – disse, dando um passo para frente. Meu rosto e o de Rosalie estavam a dois centímetros um do outro – Eu quero. E sabe por que? Porque eu quero lembrar desse dia como o dia que eu enfrentei Luke Cahill e passei por humilhação para fazer isso – Então eu segurei seu rosto delicado com as minhas mãos e dei um selinho nela. Esperei pela sua reação, que não chegava – Sinta-se a vontade para dizer alguma coisa.

Então, ela começou a me bater loucamente, me dando socos o mais forte que ela conseguia.

-Au! – gritei – Por que está fazendo isso?

-Depois de cinco anos te vendo sair com outras garotas – disse ela, entre tapas e socos que me dava – Depois de quase ter te superado, você me fala isso hoje? No meu dia glorioso?

Antes que eu pudesse fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa, ela me beijou. Aconteceu tudo tão rápido que eu fiquei até mesmo assustado. Mas nós ficamos ali, naquele jardim, a luz do luar, nos beijando até que nossa diretora Mrs. Volgang nos expulsou de lá.

Desse dia em diante, todos os dias eu via Rose andando com a pulseira pelo colégio. Ela exibia para todos, principalmente Luke Cahill, que se arrepende amargamente daquele dia. Nós começamos a namorar, e todas as manhãs, ela vinha e sussurrava no meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar:

-Sua estúpida pulseira foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo.

oooie!

Everything ok guys?

Eu decidi fazer essa fic depois que encontrei a imagem de uma pulseira de ouro em forma de cobra na internet. Espero que gostem!

Rose/Scorpius Rules! 

Beijinhos lovebeijos,

Gigi Potter


End file.
